


Hold My Heart

by Skatergirl29



Category: Young Hercules
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Bondage, First Kiss, First Love, M/M, Mpreg, Physical Abuse, Torture, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this story follows the lives of Iolaus and Hercules at Chiron's academy Iolaus instantly falls in love with Hercules but when he get's warned by Jason to stay away from Hercules Iolaus is torn between doing the right or wrong thing but when Iolaus goes to Hercules and finds him scared and alone their feelings take control and they end up spending the night together but when Jason finds out it's not Hercules who pays the price it's Iolaus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That is Hercules

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of characters from Young Hercules. I love this program my favourite character is Iolaus.

**Hold My Heart**

**Chapter 1:That is Hercules**

Iolaus stood before the gates of Chiron's warrior academy it had been his childhood dream to study here and now it was happening but not under good terms, Iolaus had been caught stealing from a market stall and the court sentenced him to the academy for life the gates opened and Iolaus walked in to the courtyard the students stopped and looked Iolaus carried on walking towards the main building when he spotted the most good looking person he'd ever laid eyes on Chiron walked over and said 'You must be Iolaus am I right' Iolaus said 'Yes Master that's right' Chiron said 'Look at me boy I'm standing in front of you not over there' Iolaus said 'Please forgive me Master Chiron but who is that Boy over there' Chiron said 'That is my most promising student Hercules you won't find a better friend than him he'll help you settle in. Just watch out for Jason he's had his eyes on Hercules since he came here' Iolaus said 'Don't worry about me Master Chiron I can handle myself'. Iolaus walked into the Dormitory he began looking around for his bed when he heard someone shouting followed by a sharp sound which sounded like someone had been hit suddenly a boy ran out from the shower room Iolaus said 'Hercules wait' Iolaus turned around and saw another man stood by the shower room Iolaus said 'Why don't you draw a picture it will last you longer who are you anyway' the boy said 'I am Jason you must be new here' Iolaus said 'Did you work that out for yourself' Jason noticed Iolaus had a tattoo on his wrist he said 'Your a black bandit' Iolaus said 'I used to be but things change and I have changed for the better'. Iolaus sat on the window ledge looking out across the countryside he heard footsteps approaching the Dormitory door so he rushed back to his bed he laid in bed listening to Hercules and Jason talk Iolaus turned over in his bed only to see Jason pin Hercules down on the bed the sight only bought back painful reminders of his life when he was a Bandit and all the horrible things he did to people he placed the pillow over his head and tried to get to sleep but Hercules muffled cries kept him awake all night long. The next morning Iolaus woke up early and went to have a shower the warm water ran over his muscular body he looked down at his stomach and traced a finger over the gruesome scars that covered his body he looked down at his hand and saw his birthmark in the shape of an arrow head after getting dressed he walked back out into the main room and picked up his books but then he noticed Hercules still asleep in bed he walked over and tapped Hercules gently on the shoulder Hercules sat up and said 'Oh my god I've overslept thank you for waking me up what's your name' Iolaus said 'My names Iolaus' Hercules said 'Oh yes I remember you from yesterday you shouted after me when I ran out of the shower room' Iolaus said 'You seemed upset I just wanted to see if You were alright' Hercules said 'I can take care of myself I don't need anyone's help' Iolaus walked from the room and down towards the classroom Ancient history was his first lesson of the morning but the teacher quickly noticed a problem with Iolaus he called Iolaus up to the front and said 'Iolaus I would like you to write your name up on the board' Iolaus took the chalk he said 'I can't sir' the teacher said 'Come on Iolaus don't you know how to write or spell' Jason said 'He really is stupid' tears started to well in Iolaus's eyes Hercules said 'Come on guy's that's not fair' Iolaus ran from the room Hercules caught up with him and said 'Wait don't listen to them Iolaus' Iolaus said 'Please don't pity me'.

Iolaus walked round the courtyard he stopped and punched a nearby tree leaving his knuckles gazed and bloody Chiron walked over and said 'Iolaus why aren't you in class like everyone else' Iolaus said 'Because I can't read or write Master' Chiron said 'Come with me' Iolaus followed Chiron into his office Chiron said 'Sit there' Iolaus sat down in one of the chairs Chiron walked over with a bowl of water he said 'The salt will help the soreness. Now tell me why didn't you come and tell me you couldn't read or write' Iolaus said 'Because it's not something I'm particularly proud of' Chiron said 'I will help you Iolaus but I expect a big commitment from you' Iolaus left Chiron's office with some homework while Iolaus was walking back to the dormitory block he heard a lot of shouting he turned around and saw a huge brown horse running towards him Iolaus grabbed the trailing rope and pulled the horse to a sudden stop Hercules ran up and said 'Oh thank you Iolaus Nomads still quite young and she doesn't quite trust me yet' Iolaus said 'She's a fine Mare Hercules your quite lovely yourself' Hercules said 'Please don't I'm in love with Jason' Iolaus said 'Really nightmares and Bruises that's a funny sought of love' Iolaus walked back to the dormitory as soon as he stepped inside he was approached by Jason Iolaus said 'Not now Jason I'm not in the mood for being laughed at' Jason said 'I'll do much more than laugh at you if you so much as look at Hercules again he belongs to me' Iolaus said 'I'm not scared of you Jason you act like your tough but really you hate to admit that your just like everyone else' Jason said 'If you so much as talk to Hercules I won't just make you suffer I'll make the ones you love suffer as-well' Iolaus said 'You leave my mother out of this alright' Jason turned to his friends and said 'He's all yours boy's' Iolaus barely had time to prepare as a hundreds of fists collided with his face Hercules walked in and said 'Jason that's enough tell them to stop' Jason said 'Hercules come away this is not for you eyes' Jason and Hercules stood outside the dormitory and when Jason's friends walked out Hercules looked through the open door and saw Iolaus pulling himself up onto his bed all the moon shined down on Iolaus as he slept for it had bared witness to the horrible incident that just took place and as Iolaus slept he heard his father sing 'Constant as the stars above always know that you are loved sleep and remember my last lullaby I swear I'll be with you when you dream' Hercules walked out of the shower room and noticed Iolaus shivering so he walked over and quietly pulled the covers further over him and said 'I wish I could love you Iolaus'   


	2. You can't be here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iolaus makes a decision that will keep Hercules safe but standing on the side lines and watching Jason abuse and Bully Hercules is more painful than he ever imagined. And when Jason and Hercules move into a separate room Iolaus doesn't know what to do until he see's smoke coming out from under the door but when he walks in he finds the boy of his dreams with one very special gift.

**Chapter 2: You can't be here**

Iolaus walked across the courtyard towards the stables he was just about to walk down to the field to get the academy's horses in when Chiron approached him Chiron said 'Iolaus I just wanted to let you know that I'm seeing a huge improvement in your work your a bright lad your mother would be very proud of you' Iolaus said 'I doubt she would be I've been away from her for so many years and done some terrible things I wouldn't be surprised if she turned me away' Chiron said 'I know all about your past Iolaus and it wasn't your fault you felt alone and your new friends made you feel wanted' Iolaus said 'I'd like to write to my mother master if you have no objections' Chiron said 'Of course not Iolaus she's your mother'. Iolaus walked down to the fields and bought the horses in from the fields as he walked back into the stables he noticed one of the stalls was covered up he walked over and pulled off the covering a huge black horse ran at him Iolaus held his hands up and said 'Easy boy easy it's okay I'm not going to hurt you I guess we just scared each other' Iolaus looked up as a girl with short blonde hair walked in Lilith said 'You do know Jewel isn't allowed out of her stall' Iolaus said 'She's been kept locked away from the world he's scared no horse should be treated like this' Chiron said 'Lilith it's okay I'll deal with this. She likes you Iolaus there's a sad story that goes with this horse' Iolaus said 'Tell me' Chiron said 'She belonged to Hercules they were together every single day but when Jason arrived on the scene he became jealous of how much time Hercules was spending with the horse so one night he beat the horse half to death and he left him to die on a cold night in woods' Iolaus said 'Say I could get Jewel to trust me what would it take' Chiron said 'A lot of time and patience Iolaus'. Iolaus walked back to the dormitory's as he walked in he saw Jason moving stuff into one of the rooms in the hall Lilith said 'Hercules and Jason are moving into their own room' Iolaus said 'There's something I don't like about Jason I think he's hurting Hercules' Lilith said 'Do you have any proof of this' Iolaus said 'No not yet but I will prove it'. Days passed and Iolaus spent every moment with Jewel trying to get her to trust him Hercules walked over and said 'Iolaus do you want to grab some lunch together' Iolaus said 'I don't think that's such a good idea do you Hercules' Hercules said 'But I thought we were friends Iolaus I've stuck up for you since you've been here' Iolaus said 'Get it through your thick head I don't need help I have looked after myself for many years I don't need people looking out for me' Hercules said 'Then what are you doing here' Iolaus said 'Maybe I'm trying to get somewhere better'.

Weeks turned into months and Iolaus found it incredibly hard letting Hercules go but he knew deep down it was the right thing to do Chiron saw Iolaus sat on the paddock fence drawing he walked over and said 'I know something's bothering you Iolaus I wish you could tell me' Iolaus said 'Do you think it's possible to love someone so much as to never recover from losing them' Chiron said 'Your in love with Hercules aren't you. Why have you pushed him away' Iolaus said 'Because I have to do that it's the best thing for him I meen what can I give him an ill raised peasant hardly a worthy companion for a son of a god' Chiron said 'Hercules is worth more than any treasure don't let him slip through your fingers'. Iolaus walked along the corridor when he saw smoke coming out from underneath one of the bedroom doors he opened the door and saw Hercules sat on the window ledge there were several candles on the window ledge and Iolaus noticed that the flames were floating in the air Hercules said 'Don't you ever Knock Iolaus' Iolaus said 'I'm sorry I just saw smoke coming out from underneath your bedroom door I thought the room was on fire. Is this one of your god powers' Hercules said 'I don't use it very often you should go Iolaus you can't be here' Iolaus said 'I'm not leaving you until you tell me why there's fresh bruises came from' Hercules said 'It was Jason he came home from the inn late last night and he turned violent and started hitting me' Iolaus said 'Close your eyes for me' Hercules closed his eyes and he felt Iolaus move closer to him and then he felt a pair of soft lips on his he opened his eyes and deepened the kiss Iolaus said 'I love you and I can't stand to see you being bullied and abused I wish there was something I could do' Hercules said 'There is something you can do you can shut up and kiss me' Iolaus kissed Hercules again and together they fell back onto the bed they tore each others clothes off Iolaus kissed Hercules their sweaty bodies entwined but they were unaware that someone was watching them from above Zeus could see anything and everything his son did and for the first time in many months he smiled because he was happy that his son had found someone as special as he was.

The next morning Iolaus woke up he turned to Hercules and kissed him on his forehead Iolaus said 'I'd better go before Jason comes back' Hercules said 'That was the best night of my entire life your body really is magical' Iolaus said 'You Hercules are making me blush' Hercules said 'Will you come to me again tonight' Iolaus said 'Of course I will if that is what you wish of me son of Zeus' Hercules said 'it is Iolaus god of my heart'. Iolaus stood in the stables with Jewel Chiron watched as Iolaus carefully placed the saddle on Jewel's back Iolaus walked her out of the academy she stopped and nudged the saddle Iolaus said 'You want me to ride you' Iolaus gently climbed onto her back he said 'if you want to go then go Jewel' she reared up and galloped across the plains Iolaus held on tight and then he pulled her back to a walk Iolaus patted her soft coat and said 'Good girl you've got wings haven't you' Iolaus walked Jewel back to the academy as he stepped into the stables he began to sense that he wasn't alone he turned around as a huge strike of lightening struck him in the chest he fell to the ground Discord walked over and said 'Sleep street rat for it may be some time before your able to do so again' Lilith walked in with her horse and saw Discord dragging Iolaus away Lilith pulled out her sword and ran to help but her path became blocked by Strife Lilith said 'I'm not scared of you' Strife drew a dagger and as Lilith moved forward to attack him he disarmed her and slashed her stomach Discord said 'Strife give me a hand we haven't got time to play' Lilith watched as Strife and Discord disappeared in a bright white light. Hercules was walking back from a late night training session when he heard a lot of banging coming from the stables he walked over and saw Lilith lying in a pool of blood Chiron walked over and said 'Hercules who did this what happened' Hercules said 'I don't know I've just found her like this' Chiron said 'She's lost far to much blood I don't know if I can save her but I will try' Lilith said 'Iolaus they took Iolaus I tried to stop them' Hercules said 'Who has Iolaus' Lilith said 'Discord and Strife. Their working for Jason' Hercules ran over to his horse and quickly saddled her he climbed on and rode from the academy he said 'I'm coming my love I'm coming' 


	3. I Knew I could never bear to say goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules races off to save Iolaus along the way he stops to rest and his father comes to him. Meanwhile Iolaus is being tortured by Discord and Strife but Jason has a better way of torturing him that will not only bring pain to Iolaus but also to Hercules.

**Chapter 3: I knew I could never bear to say goodbye**

Hercules pushed Nomad to go faster until he reached the border of Jason's kingdom he knew there would be patrols tonight so he camped in the fields out of sight he laid down on his bedroll and tried to get some sleep while he was sleeping he heard a voice inside his head calling his name he sat up and pulled his dagger out from his boot Zeus said 'Is that any way to greet your father' Hercules said 'Father is that really you I've missed you so much' Zeus said 'And I've missed you as well my son come sit and tell me where your heading off to at this time of night' Hercules said 'I'm going off to rescue my one true love' Zeus said 'The boy I saw you with the other night' Hercules said 'Wait you were watching us so you saw everything' Zeus said 'I saw it all my son. You didn't think I'd leave you alone down here did you' Hercules said 'Well actually I did' Zeus said 'I see you still wear the necklace I gave you when you were born' Hercules said 'I never take it off father' Zeus said 'That's good. Let me tell you a little story, you were born at midnight and I was King of the gods and I had seen wonders most men only dream of, but when I first gazed upon you, you were instantly more precious to me than all the wonders of the ancient world I knew I could never bear to say goodbye. So I commanded my high priest to create a gift to you my son by using all we had learnt from the mysteries of the afterlife Forged in the temple Tithonus god of Immortality and watcher over night time travellers the necklace of Hercules was forged. Our temple is designed to channel Tithonus rays down onto the necklace making it stronger every night the god of Immortality bestowed his power upon the necklace so that as long as it stayed around you neck we could be together not even death could part us'. Hercules said 'I have to go and save Iolaus but I can't do it alone I'm not strong enough. I need your help' Zeus said 'You don't need my help any longer you've always had the power to make the right choices'. Hercules stood up and climbed onto his horses back and rode off into the night Zeus said 'Be safe my son'. Meanwhile in a dark damp dungeon Iolaus was on his knees his hands bound by vicious steel cables Discord walked in carrying a knife Iolaus said 'Go on kill me I don't care about anything else as long as Hercules is safe' Discord said 'Oh that's what you think pretty boy but Hercules is far from safe' Iolaus watched as the blade moved closer to his face and then the intense pain of it slicing through his skin made him cry out Strife walked in and said 'Step aside Sister I have a far better way of breaking this street rat. I believe your an archer is that right well you won't ever fire a bow again not after I'm done with you' Iolaus looked up as Strife pulled out a hammer and bought it down on his hand all that was heard was the sickening crunch of the bones breaking inside his hand Jason walked in and said 'Alright let's not kill him before I've had a chance to play with the handsome street rat'.

Back at the academy Chiron had tried everything to save Lilith but the blade had caused to much damage inside her and sadly she passed away. Jason dragged Iolaus along the corridor to his chambers he threw him to the floor and tore the clothes from his badly beaten body Iolaus screamed as Jason pinned him to the ground and without any preparation he harshly thrust into him the Pain was unbearable and Iolaus would rather have been stabbed hundreds of times suddenly there was a loud bang and Hercules blew the doors off their hinges Jason said 'Hercules my love come in and watch as I take away the one thing you love' Hercules said 'It's over Jason let Iolaus go or I swear I will hurt you' Jason said 'You wouldn't hurt me you don't have the guts to do that' Hercules said 'Your wrong Jason about me and about Iolaus. I love him and I will always love him' Jason picked Iolaus up and threw him over the balcony Hercules ran and dived over the edge after Iolaus but Iolaus was falling so fast he was worried he couldn't reach him but then he heard his father say 'You can do this Hercules make them believe' Hercules pushed aside any fear and doubt he had and said 'I believe, I really do believe' and before he knew it he'd fallen faster and caught Iolaus in his arms Jason looked up and saw Hercules floating in the sky he said 'You can fly' Hercules said 'Yeah I'm surprised myself. Stay away from us Jason because if you lay a finger on Iolaus I will not hesitate in killing you slowly and painfully'.

Chiron stood on the battlements and watched as the sun began to rise over the hills it had been three days since Hercules left to bring Iolaus back Zeus walked over and said 'Here they come now' Chiron said 'Oh thank the gods'. Iolaus slowly began to feel life return to his broken body the cool wind blew in through the open window he looked down at his arms and saw they were covered in white bandages he could see Hercules stood with Chiron talking about something Chiron said 'It's very sad and we will remember her. I'll let you tell Iolaus' Iolaus said 'Hercules my love come here' Hercules ran to his bedside and sat down beside Iolaus, Iolaus said 'What were you talking about' Hercules said 'Iolaus I have some bad news to tell you. Lilith tried to save you that night but she was stabbed by Strife Chiron tried everything to save her but nothing worked she passed away yesterday' Iolaus said 'It's all my fault' Hercules said 'No my love it's not your fault'        


	4. Where were you When your mother needed you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Iolaus and Hercules take a trip to see Iolaus's mother but Iolaus is jealous that his mother has re-married and he doesn't get along well with his step father. Also Hercules is concerned with the amount of weight he's putting on he asks Chiron if there's something wrong and Chiron reveals the truth that will mean the start of a brand new chapter in Iolaus and Hercules future.

**Chapter 4: Where were you when your mother needed you**

Iolaus woke to the bright sun shining through the wooden shutters he looked around and saw Hercules bathing in the tub behind a white curtain he climbed out of bed and walked over to Hercules he knelt down behind the bath tub and kissed Hercules on the lips Hercules said 'Good morning my precious one' Iolaus said 'So long as I'm with you every morning will be good'. After a busy morning of Lessons and fighting classes the entire academy gathered in the fields to witness the Joining of two people Chiron walked over and said 'You have two weeks away from all this I want you to enjoy yourselves' Iolaus said 'Thank you sir. Hercules I wondered if maybe we could go and visit my mother' Hercules said 'Of course we can my love if that's what you want' Iolaus said 'There are many things I would like'. But beyond the borders Jason's kingdom thundered through his wrath and frustration that the prophecy that he'd feared might come true really was coming true now he walked down to the dungeons and spoke to Strife he said 'There is an ancient prophecy that tells of a boy, a boy who would be disappeared from this world until he was old enough to return a boy who could fly and would lead an uprising against me' Jason said 'His name give me his name' Strife said 'Hercules his name is Hercules'.

The next morning Iolaus and Hercules set off to see Iolaus's mother and when they arrived at the village Iolaus noticed they were celebrating something and then he saw his mother and another man kissing Hercules said 'It looks like a wedding Iolaus you never told me your mother was getting married' Iolaus said 'I didn't know either' Iolaus and Hercules rode down into the village and hitched their horses at a water trough Iolaus walked up to his mother and said 'Have I missed the speeches Mother' Erythia's  said 'Iolaus is that you my son oh it's so good to see you again' Iolaus said 'It's good to see you as-well this is Hercules a friend' Erythia said 'This is Pandion my husband I never thought you'd come back Iolaus' Iolaus said 'I missed you Mother' Pandion said 'Well why don't you join the celebrations tonight if you have time that is' Iolaus said 'Of course I have time'. Iolaus and Hercules changed into some different clothes for the wedding Celebrations they walked outside and saw the village lit up with hundreds of lanterns Pandion walked over and said 'Can I have a word with you son' Iolaus said 'Let's get one thing straight I'm not your son and you will never be my father. Now what did you want to say',

Pandion said 'What makes you think it's okay to leave home for three years and pitch up now where were you when your mother needed you' Iolaus said 'If it was any of business which it isn't I left home because I was ashamed of who I was' Iolaus and Hercules walked away Pandion said 'Your a no good street rat' Iolaus turned around and punched Pandion in the face Iolaus said 'Just stay away from me I will not upset my mother by ruining her special day'. 

As the celebrations began Iolaus and Hercules slipped away for some alone time Hercules said 'Are you alright my love' Iolaus said 'How could she marry again I thought she loved my father' Hercules said 'Maybe she still does but did you ever think she might be lonely' Iolaus said 'The stars are beautiful tonight' Hercules said 'Would you like a better view' Iolaus said 'I keep on forgetting you can fly. But what if I fall' Hercules said 'As long as I'm holding onto you you'll be fine you do trust me don't you' Iolaus said 'With all my heart' Iolaus took hold of Hercules hands and together they lifted off the ground and up towards the stars Hercules said 'Hold onto my waist now' Iolaus wrapped his arms tightly around Hercules while he stretched out up to the heavens and pulled a star from the sky Iolaus looked up and kissed Hercules on the lips.

* * *

* * *

 

The next morning Iolaus was seeing to the horses when Pandion walked out and said 'Does your mother know your married to your best friend' Iolaus said 'No I was planning to tell her today actually' Iolaus walked in and saw Hercules stood in front of the mirror he said 'Iolaus do I look fat I can't have put on weight over night' Iolaus said 'You do look a little bigger maybe we should go and see Chiron I'm in no hurry to stay here any longer'.

 

Hercules and Iolaus arrived back at the Academy late that same afternoon Hercules was in a lot of pain and so Iolaus took him to see Chiron, Chiron said 'Iolaus, Hercules I wasn't expecting you back until tomorrow' Hercules said 'I needed to see you Chiron I'm in a lot of pain at the moment and I've put on weight in the past two weeks' Chiron had a feel of Hercules stomach and said 'There is only one diagnosis I can give you Hercules you are expecting a baby congratulations to you both' Iolaus said 'A baby that's fantastic is it healthy' Chiron said 'As far as I can tell'. Hercules and Iolaus lay in bed that night Iolaus said 'I never thought I'd have my own family' Hercules said 'Well now you do my love the greatest chapter in our life is about to come true'.

Hercules and Iolaus spent their last two days of freedom anywhere that wasn't the academy and baby continued to grow within Hercules at first Iolaus had been concerned at how quickly it was growing but Chiron was quick to reassure him that it was only because Hercules had the blood of a god flowing through his veins. When Iolaus and Hercules arrived back at the Academy Chiron asked Iolaus to come to his quarters and see him, Iolaus walked in to Chiron's quarters and said 'I can't believe it I've only been back here for a short time and already I'm in trouble' Chiron said 'Iolaus please sit down your not in trouble, I only summoned you in here because I received this letter for you it's from your mother seems she's not been very well and she asks you to go and stay with her', Iolaus said 'She seemed fine when me and Hercules were there for the wedding' Chiron said 'All the same hadn't you better go and make sure she's well'.

 

 


End file.
